2019 movies
Glass *Audrey Dunn - Mentioned to have died of lukemia *Mr Crumb - Died in a train crash *'Daryl '- Throught slit by Mr Glass *'Pierce - '''Bones crushed by Horde *'Kevin Wendell Crumb/ Horde ''- Snipped by a Police Officer *'David Dunn'' - Died of his wounds after fighting Horde *'Elijah Price/ Mr Glass - Died of his wounds after Horde crushed his abdomen The Kid who Would be King *'Morgana - '''Decapitated by Alex The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part *Heart - Blown up with a rocket blown out of a cannon by Unikitty *Man with Panda Mask - Fell off a cliff. *Woman with Motorcycle Helmet - Fell off a cliff. *'Plantimals '- Disintegrated when Rex punched the ground. *Heart - Exploded when Rex touched her. *'Rex Dangervest '- Erased from existence when Wyldstyle rescued Emmet. Alita: Battle Angel *Alita Ido - Killed by one of Ido's patients *''Tanji - Sliced in half by Zapan *Dr. Chiren '''- Body parts harvested by Nova *'Grewishka - '''Sliced in half by Alita *'Vector - Stabbed in the heart by Alita *''Hugo - Cut by the saws on the cargo tube then fell to his death. Debatable Happy Death Day 2U *Ryan - Stabbed in the chest with knife by Other Ryan Babyface *Police Officer - Stabbed twice in the chest by Babyface *Lori Spengler - Stabbed in the gut by Babyface *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Jumped from a hospital rooftop *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Electrocuted via blow dryer in a bathtub *''Theresa Gelbman - Ingested drain cleaning chemicals *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Jumped out of a plane *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Dove headfirst into a woodchipper *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Fell from top of bell tower *Lori Spengler - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by John Tombs *'''John Tombs - Shot twice in the chest by Tree *''Theresa Gelbman - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion *'Gregory Butler/Babyface''' - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion by Tree *Lori Spengler - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *Police Officer - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *Carter - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Killed in a high-speed car accident *'John Tombs' - Shot twice by Tree *Stephanie Butler - Shot in the chest by Gregory *'Gregory Butler/Babyface' - Screwdriver impaled through chest by Tree via MRI machine How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *'Grimmel' - Fell from a great height into water after being knocked off the Light Fury by Hiccup *Grimmel’s Deathgrippers - Electrocuted by Toothless Captain Marvel *''Dr Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell - Shot by Yon-Rogg in a flashback *Soh-Larr - Tortured by Talos: Debatable *Att-Lass Skrull - Shot right through the chest by Minn-Erva *Agent Coulson Skrull - Killed when Fury crashed their car *''Norex - ''Shot twice by Yon-Rogg *'The Supreme Intelligence - Destroyed by Captain Marvel when she took out her chip *'Minn-Erva - '''Ship blown up by Maria Rambeau Us *Jeremiah - Stabbed off screen by Alan *'Abraham/Gabe's Doppelganger - 'Killed when Gabe turned on his boat engine and cuts him up *Becca Tyler - Stabbed by Io *Lindsey Tyler - Stabbed by Nix *''Josh Tyler - ''Stabbed by Tex *''Kitty Tyler - ''Throught slit by Dahlia *'Io/Becca's '''Doppelganger - Smashed several times by Zora with a golf club *'''Tex/Josh's '''Doppelganger - Killed off screen by Gabe *'''Dahlia/Kitty's '''Doppelganger - Smashed over the head by Jason with a trophy *'''Nix/Lindsey's '''Doppelganger - Stabbed by Adelaide with scissors *'''Umbrae/ Zora's '''Doppelganger - Flung from a car by Zora and gets impaled on a tree branch *'''Pluto/Jason's '''Doppelganger - Tricked into walking backwards into a flaming car by Jason *'''Red/Adelaide's '''Doppelganger - Strangled by Addie with handcuffs Shazam! *Dr Lynn Crosby - Disintegrated when she touched the magic symbols *''The Wizard Shazam - Disintegrated after giving his powers to Billy *Sid Sivana - Thrown out of a window by Dr Sivana *Sivana Industries Chairpeople - All Slaughtered by the Seven Deadly Sins *Mr Sivana Snr - Mauled by Greed Pet Semetary *Victor Pascow - Hit by a car *'Church the Cat '''- Hit by a truck on Halloween: Comes back as a weird ghost cat thing *''Ellie Creed - ''Hit by a giant truck while trying to see Church: Resurrected when Louis puts her in the pet semetary *Zelda - Mentioned to have died spinal injuries *Norma Crandell - Revealed to have died when Ellie took the form of her to scare Jud *Jud Crandell -' Stabbed multiple times by Ellie *''Rachel Creed - ''Stabbed by Ellie: Resurected by Ellie when she took her to the pet semetary *''Louis Creed - ''Stabbed by Ellie with a weathervane: Resurrected by Ellie when she took him to the pet semetary *''Gage Creed - ''Most likely killed by the resurrected Louis who gestures him to open the car door that he's hiding in Hellboy *Agent Esteban Ruiz - Accidentally killed by Hellboy *'The Giants - Fought and killed by Hellboy *Grugach - Shot by Nimue *''Bruttenholm ''- Stabbed by Nimue *'Nimue/ The Blood Queen - '''Decpaitated by Hellboy The Curse of La Llorona *Young Boy's Brother - Drowned by La Llorona *Young Boy - Killed off screen by La Llorona *Several Unnamed Boys - Drowned off screen by La Llorona *'La Llorona - 'Stabbed by Anna with a cross and disintegrated Avengers: Endgame *Lila Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *Laura Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *Cooper Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *Nathaniel Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *'Thanos - 'Decapitated by Thor with stormbreaker *Akihiko - Throught slit by Hawkeye then stabbed through the chest *''Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - ''Throws herself off a cliff so Hawkeye could get the soul stone *'2014 Nebula - 'Shot by present day Nebula *'2014 Cull Obsidian - 'Stomped on by Giant Ant Man *'2014 The Other - 'Killed when Captain Marvel destroyed Thanos's ship *'2014 Corvus Glaive - 'Stabbed by Okoye *'2014 Proxima Midnight - 'Disintegrated by Iron Man got all 6 infintiy stones and snapped *'2014 Ebony Maw '- Disintegrated by Iron Man got all 6 infintiy stones and snapped *'2014 Thanos'' - Disintegrated ''by Iron Man got all 6 infintiy stones and snapped *''Tony Stark/Iron Man - Killed when he snapped his fingers to destory Thanos's army Pokemon: Detective Pikachu *''Harry Goodman - ''Car Crashed by Greninja: Mind revealed to be inside of his Pikachu John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum *'Ernesto - Neck broken by John Wick with a book *'Berrada - '''Shot by Sofia *'Zero - 'Stabbed by John Wick Aladdin *Gazeem - Killed by the Cave of Wonders since he wasn't a diamond in the rough *Razoul - Knocked into a well by Jafar *'Jafar '- Sucked down Brightburn *12 Chickens - All Slaughtered by Brandon *Erica Connor - Killed off screen by Brandon *Noah McNichol - Jaw broken as a result of Brandon crashed his car *''Kyle Breyer - ''Shot by Brandon with his laser eyes *Sheriif Deever - Split in half by Brandon *Deputy Aryes - Smashed against a wall by Brandon *''Tori Breyer - ''Dropped from the sky by Brandon Godzilla: King of the Monsters *Andrew Russell ''- Killed during the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs *Tim Mancini - Shot in the head by Jonah *'Asher '- Shot by Foster *Master Sergeant Hendricks - Disintegrated by Ghidorah's gravity beams *''Vivienne Graham'' - Eaten by Ghidorah *''Ishiro Serizawa'' -'' Manually detonated a nuke, sacrificing himself to save Godzilla *''Mothra'' - Disintegrated by Ghidorah with a fire laser *'''''Emma Russell - Burned to death in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off *'King Ghidorah '- Disintegrated in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off Ma *'Mercedes' - Run over with a van by Sue Ann Wellington *Dr. Brooks - Throat slashed with a shaving razor off-screen by Sue Ann Wellington *'Ben Hawkins' - Injected with a dog's blood, wrist slashed with a knife by Sue Ann Wellington, bled out off-screen *Officer Grainger - Shot twice in the chest by Sue Ann Wellington *'Sue Ann Wellington' - Stabbed in the back by Maggie Thompson, allowed herself to die in a house fire Dark Phoenix *Elaine Grey - Accidentally killed when Jean Grey crashed their car *Margaret Smith - Slaughtered by Vuk and then took her apperance *Jones - Killed off screen by a D'Bari so he could take his appearance *''Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Accidentally killed by Jean Grey when she launched her at a fence and impaled her. Revived *John Grey - Chest crushed by Vuk *Military Train Soldier - Chest crushed by a D'Bari *Selene - Thrown out of a train by a D'Bari *Ariki - Thrown out of a train by a D'Bari *'Jones/D'Bari - Crushed by Magneto when he destroyed the metal train car *'Margaret Smith/Vuk - '''Disintigrated by Jean Grey *''Jean Grey/Dark Phoenix ''- Exploded after overloading herself with her Dark Phoenix powers to destroy Vuk and other aliens. Revived Murder Mystery * Malcolm Quince - Stabbed in the chest by Tobias with his own dagger. * Tobias Quince - Shot in the head by Grace. * ''Sergei Radjenko - Shot three times by Juan Carlos. * Suzi Nakamura - Shot in the neck by Grace with a dart. * Viscount Charles Cavendish - Poisoned by Grace. * '''Grace Ballard - Shot in the chest by Nick. * Juan Carlos Rivera - Ran over by a tour bus. Men in Black: International *Shopkeeper - Killed off screen Alien Twins *Janitor - Turned to goo by one of the alien twins *''Vungus the Ugly - Shot by the Alien Twins *Queen - Killed off screen by the Alien Twins *'The Alien Twins - Disintegrated by Agent High T *''Agent High T - Destroyed by M with the ultimate weapon while under the control of the Hive *'The Hive - ' Disintegrated by M with the ultimate weapon Child's Play *Factory Worker - Committed suicide by jumping out a window onto a car. *'Shane - Face sliced off by Chucky activating a lawnmover, before being stabbed with a knife. *Gabe - Bisected by Chucky with a table saw. *Doreen Norris - Stabbed in the chest by Chucky. *Wes - Impaled by drone blades controlled by Chucky. *Detective Willis - Mauled by a Buddi 2 Bear doll controlled by Chucky. *'Chucky' - Head ripped off by Karen and smashed to pieces by Andy, Falyn, Pugg, and Omar. Spider Man: Far From Home *'Sandman - '''Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'Cyclone - Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'Hydro Man - '''Disintigrated by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'Molten Man - 'Disintigrated from the inside out by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio - 'Shot by one of his drone's Midsommar * Terri Ardor - Commits suicide by filling her home with carbon monoxide, asphyxiated her * Dani and Terri's parents - Asphyxiated by carbon monoxide caused by Terri. * '''Female Elder - '''Committed suicide by jumping of a cliff * '''Male Elder - '''Committed suicide by jumping off a cliff * ''Simon - ''Killed off screen by the cultist * ''Connie - ''Killed off screen by the cultist * ''Mark - ''Skinned alive off screen by the cultist * ''Josh - ''Killed off screen by the cultist * Bear - Disemboweled off screen by the cultist * '''Ulf - '''Burnt alive inside the temple by the cultist * '''Ingemar - '''Burnt alive inside the temple by the cultist * ''Christian ''- Burnt alive inside the temple by the cultist Crawl * Haley's Father - Drowned * '''Looter #1 - '''Slaughtered by an alligator * '''Looter #2 '- Slaughtered by an alligator * 'Alligator #1 - '''Head split open by Dave with a shovel * '''Alligator #2 - '''Shot by Haley * '''Alligator #3 - '''Stabbed by Haley The Lion King *''Mufasa - ''Trampled by stampeding Widabeasts *'Scar - 'Eaten by the hyenas *'Azizi - 'Killed during the fire *'Kamari - 'Killed during the fire *'Shenzi - 'Killed during the fire Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood * Mrs Booth - Died of an unknown cause * '''Tex - '''Mauled by Brandy under Cliff's orders and then Cliff stomped on his neck causing it to break * '''Katie - '''Mauled by Brandy under Cliff's orders and then Cliff smashed her head against a variety of items * '''Sadie - '''Incinerated by Rick Dalton with a flamethrower Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw *''Professor Andreiko - Neck snapped by Brixton. *'''Brixton Lore - Kill switch activated by Eteon's director. Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark *Tommy Milner - Stabbed by Harold with a pitchfork and turned into a scarecrow. *Augustus "Auggie" Hilderbrandt - Dragged into an invisible portal by the Big Toe Zombie. *Charlie "Chuck" Steinberg - Absorbed by the Pale Lady. *Police Chief Turner - Neck twisted by the Jangly Man. *'Sarah Bellows '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about her life in the book. *'Jangly Man '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Stella's life in the book. *'Harold '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Stella's life in the book. *'Big Toe Corpse '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Stella's life in the book. *'Pale Lady '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Stella's life in the book. *'Spiders '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Stella's life in the book. *'Other Characters and Monsters '- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Stella's life in the book. Ready or Not *Charles - Killed in a game of hide and seek. *Clara - Shot in the head by Emilie with a shotgun. *Tiana - Head impaled by Emilie with a crossbow and decapitated by Helena. *Dora - Crushed inside of a dumbwaiter by Grace. *'Stevens' - Killed in a car crash after being kicked in the head by Grace. *''Daniel Le Domas'' - Shot in the neck by Charity. *'Becky Le Domas' - Head smashed by Grace with a box. *'Helena Le Domas - '''Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *'Fitch Bradley - Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *'Emile Le Domas - '''Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *'Charity Le Domas - 'Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *'Georgie Le Domas - 'Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *'Gabe Le Domas - 'Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *'Tony Le Domas - '''Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace *Alex Le Domas - 'Exploded into a cloud of gore after failing to kill Grace It: Chapter Two *Adrian Mellon - Heart bit out by Pennywise *''Stanley "Stan" Uris - ''Slit his wrists in a bathtub after he heard Pennywise was back *Victoria "Vicky" Fuller - Eaten by Pennywise *Juniper Hill Asylum Guard - Throat slit by Henry Bowers *''Dean - ''Eaten by Pennywise *'Henry Bowers - Stabbed by Richie with an axe *''Eddie Kaspbrak - Impaled by Pennywise with his razor sharp spider legs *'Pennywise - 'Heart crushed by Bill, Beverly, Richie, Mike, and Ben Hustlers * Destiny's Grandmother - Died of old age Rambo: Last Blood *'El Flaco '- Possibly dies from his wounds after tortured by Rambo. *''Gabriella ''- Dies from her injuries after getting drugged, tortured, and raped by the Mexican Cartel. *'Victor Martinez '- Decapitated by Rambo. *'Hugo Martinez '- Heart ripped out by Rambo. Judy *''Judy Garland - ''Died of a drug overdose Gemini Man * Henry's mother - Died of unknown causes prior to the film * Henry's father - Died of unknown causes prior to the film * Valery Dormov - Shot in the neck by Henry * ''Jack Willis - Drowned my soldiers under Verris' orders. * Marino - Killed by soldiers under Verris' orders. * Baron - Killed when the truck he was on exploded. * '''Clayton Verris - Shot by henry. Joker *Young Man #1 - Shot by Joker *Young Man #2 - Shot by Joker *Young Man #3 - Shot by Joker *Penny Fleck'' - Strangled by Joker with a pillow *Randall - Stabbed with scissors by the Joker *Man in Clown Mask - Shot by Officer Burke *'Murray Franklin - Shot in the head by Joker *Police Officer - Killed when clowns flipped over his car *Taxi Driver - Killed when clowns flipped his car over *'Thomas Wayne - '''Shot by a clown *Martha Wayne - Shot by a clown *Psychiatrist - Killed off screen by Joker Zombieland: Double Tap * '''Two Zombies '- Bludgeoned with the torch by the Paramount statue * '''Zombie - Ran over and shredded by Dave Sanderman with a hay bale * Albuquerque - Turned into a zombie and died * Flagstaff - Turned into a zombie and died * Albuquerque Zombie - Bludgeoned by Tallahassee with a guitar * Flagstaff Zombie - Shot in the head by Nevada * 3 Zombies '''- Crushed by David Bianci with the leaning tower of Piza * Al Roker - Turned into a zombie * '''Zombie Al Roker - Bludgeoned by Bill Murray with a folding chair * Tim - Most likely turned into a zombie * Bill Murray Fan - Most likely turned into a zombie Maleficent: Mistress of Evil * Two Human Fairy Poachers - Killed off screen by Maleficent * King John - Stabbed by Ingrith with the cursed spindle: Resurrected when Maleficent destroyed the spinning wheel * Conall - Shot by Ingrith's guards with silver pellets * Flittle - ''Sacrificed herself to save everyone as a last resort * '''Gerda - '''Pushed to her death by two of the fairies * 'Maleficent - 'Shot by Ingrith with a crossbow connected to a Doom Bloom dust bomb and disintegrated: Reborn as Phoenix Jojo Rabbit *Inge Betzler - Died of influenza *''Rosie Betzler - ''Hung in town square by the Gestapo *'Adolf Hitler - Mentioned by Yorki to have killed himself *Nathan - Mentioned by Elsa to have been killed by Nazi's *'Imaginary Adolf Hitler - '''Most likely died after Jojo sided with Elsa even though he was a figment of Jojo's imagination Terminator: Dark Fate *''John Connor - Shot twice in the chest with a shotgun by T-800/Carl in 1998. Revived *Vicente Ramos - Killed off-screen by the Rev-9. *''Diego Ramos'' - Stabbed with a metal pole and blown up in a truck after it being hit by the Rev-9. *Grace's father - Killed in the future by a gang for a can of Peaches. *Agent Brenner - Stabbed through the chest by the Rev-9. *''Grace'' - Had her power core willingly ripped out of her by Dani Ramos to destroy the Rev-9. *'''Rev-9 - Destroyed by 'Carl' with Grace's Power Core. *''T-800/Carl'' - Destroyed himself whilst blowing up the Rev-9 with Grace's Power Core. Doctor Sleep * Violet - Killed by the True Knot because of her Shining abilities * Deenie - Unknown * Deenie's son - Unknown * Charlie - Dies of old age * Wendy Torrence - ''Revealed by Danny to die of cancer between the events of Shining and Doctor Sleep * Bradley Trevor - Kindnapped and murdered by the True Knot * '''Grampa Flick - '''Dies of starvation * '''Snakebite Andi - '''Shot by Danny * ''Billy Freeman - ''Killed by Snakebite and in her dying breath after she made him shoot himself * David Stone - Stabbed by Crow Daddy * '''Crow Daddy - '''Killed by Danny when he used his Shining powers to crash Crow Daddy's car * '''Rose the Hat - '''Consumed by the Ghosts of the overlook hotel's past * ''Danny Torrence - ''Attacked by the ghost of his mother Last Christmas * ''Tom - ''Hit by a bus last Christmas Ford v Ferrari * ''Ken Miles - ''Died in a car crash when his car experiences break failure Charlie's Angels * ''Edgar Bosley - Killed by Hodak * Fleming - Shot by Hodak * Hodak - '''Impaled by Jane A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood * Lila - Died of cancer * ''Jerry Vogel''' - Died of a prolonged illness Frozen II * '''King Runeard' - Shown to have fallen to his death after starting a fight with the Nothuldra. * Elsa ''- Froze to death after venturing to the coldest and most dangerous part of the Ahtohallan river right before sending a message to Anna. Later thaws out to protect Arendelle. * ''Olaf - Disintegrated due to Elsa freezing in Anna's arms. Later revived by Elsa. Knives Out * Harlan Thrombey - Slit his own neck * Neil - Revealed to die of an unknown cause * Fran - ''Died off screen after being weakened by Ransom Jumanji: The Next Level While in the game, the players have three lives. * Smolder Bravestone's parents - Mentioned to have been killed by Jurgen the Brutal. * ''Fridge/' 'Professor Sheldon Oberton- Bitten on the head by a giant snake. Respawned with two lives left. * Eddie Gilpin/Dr. Smolder Bravestone - ''Killed by an ostrich. Respawned with two lives left. * ''Spencer/Ming - Killed by Jurgen the Brutal. Respawned with two lives left. * Eddie Gilpin/Dr. Smolder Bravestone - ''Killed by a rocket launcher on Switchblade's orders. Respawned with one life left. * ''Fridge/Franklin "Mouse" Fibar/' 'Professor Sheldon Oberton - ''Killed by a rocket launcher on Switchblade's orders. Respawned with one life left. * ''Martha/Ruby Roundhouse - Killed by a rocket launcher on Switchblade's orders. Respawned with two lives left. * Spencer/Ming - ''Killed by a rocket launcher on Switchblade's orders. Respawned with one life left. * ''Milo Walker/''Franklin "Mouse" Fibar - Killed by a rocket launcher on Switchblade's orders. Respawned with two lives left. * ''Milo Walker/''Franklin "Mouse" Fibar - Crushed by a boulder. Respawned with one life left. * ''Martha/Ruby Roundhouse - Fell to her death after being dragged off by mandrills. Respawned with one life left. * Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough - ''Shot and killed by Jurgen the Brutal's booby trap. Respawned with two lives left. * ''Alex Vreeke/Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough ''- Shot and killed by Jurgen The Brutal's booby trap. Respawned with one life left. * '''Jurgen The Brutal' - Weakened by the purple fruit, his weakness by Spencer, thus allowing Spencer to take the gem back and sending him falling to his death. Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker * Rey's Father - Stabbed by a sith assassin under Palpatine's orders in a Flashback * Rey's Mother - Stabbed by a sith assassin under Palpatine's orders in a Flashback * Ochi '- Died of an unknown cause in quicksand as we see his skeleton * Boolio - Decapitated by Kylo Ren * '''General Armitage Hux - '''Shot by Pryde for treason * ''General Leia Organa - ''Used the last of her energy to contact Kylo Ren with the force * Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Shot down by a TIE Fighter * The Knights of Ren - Slashed by Kylo Ren * '''Emperor Sheev Palpatine/ Darth Sidious - '''Killed when Rey deflected his lightning back at him * '''General Pryde '- Blown up in the destruction of his star destroyer by the Resistence ships * ''Rey - ''Mortally wounded by Palpatine * ''Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren - '''''Killed when he resurrected Rey with his remaining energy 1917 * ''Lance Corporal Tom Blake ''- Died of his wounds after being stabbed by a German Pilot Category:Movies Category:Other